


Lazy Day

by Gleek614



Series: Penelope and Rowan Sisters [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018), Power Rangers (2017), T@gged (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hizzie - Freeform, One Shot, Penelope and Rowan Sisters, idk - Freeform, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleek614/pseuds/Gleek614
Summary: Penelope, Josie, Hope, Lizzie, and Rowan are sitting down to watch a movie. Rowan is off and Penelope is determined to figure out what's going with her sister.
Relationships: Brandon Darrow/Rowan Fricks, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Kimberly Hart/Trini, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Series: Penelope and Rowan Sisters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085216
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Lazy Day

The Hart-Gomez living room was currently filled with five teenagers. Penelope Hart-Gomez is sitting on the end of the couch that was facing the TV with her girlfriend, Josie Saltzman, resting her head on Penelope’s lap. The loveseat perpendicular to the couch was occupied by Josie’s fraternal twin sister, Lizzie Saltzman, and her girlfriend Hope Mikaelson cuddling up and playing with each other’s fingers, Hope’s being surrounded by multiple rings. Rowan Hart-Gomez, Penelope’s identical twin sister is sitting in one of the two single-seater chairs in the room. The five of them were lounging around on this fine October Friday night trying to find a movie to watch.

“My vote is for horror,” Hope said to Penelope as she was scrolling through the rows of television shows and movies on Netflix.

“Why horror,” Josie asked. She tried to turn her head to look at Hope to find some sort of an answer but as she did she accidentally pulled a muscle in her neck. She let out a little ‘ow’ causing her girlfriend to look down with a small frown on her face. 

“Are you okay, Jojo?” She just gave a slight nod in response but Penelope could tell based on the way her face was scrunched up that wasn’t 100% alright. She let her frown increase just a little bit and then she leaned down to peck Josie’s pouty lips. Josie’s smile after the kiss turned Penelope’s frown into a wide grin.

“Anyway, why do you want horror, Hope?” They all looked at Hope. Penelope noticed Lizzie looking down at the couch and picking at the blanket she and Hope were settled under. She smirked.

“Because if we watch something scary then,” she looked at Lizzie quickly “someone will get scared so I can hold them even tighter to protect them.” The Hart-Gomez twins and Josie all laughed as Lizzie blushed and when she noticed them laughing she shoved Hope. “I’m sorry, baby. I tried.”

Lizzie not being able to say mad at Hope for long just pulled her closer to hide her head in the smaller girl’s shoulder 

Hearing the commotion from the living room Penelope and Rowan’s moms, Trini and Kim came out from the kitchen where Trini was chopping up carrots and her wife was making them both sandwiches.

“What’s going on out here?”

“Well, apparently my dear twin sister needs Hope to protect her from scary movies,” Josie said while simultaneously giving Lizzie a teasing grin as her laughter dies down. Her neck seemed to feel much better now but that might just be the distraction of Lizzie getting even redder as more people were learning she was scared of horror movies. 

“Lizzie darling I think you should embrace your desire for your girlfriend’s protection and compassion,” Kim spoke with an audible grin “I mean look at Penelope she talks a big game but I think we all know she needs Josie to hold her when they watch Bridge To Terabithia.” 

“Jesus way to call me out mom,” Penelope said. Lizzie felt a little better after Kim’s comment. Josie smirked at Penelope but unlike most of the other girls in the room, her smirk was more adorable than sly. Penelope knew this. She just shook her head in response. 

“She gets it from you, my love.”

“I know, Trini. I may be an adult with two teenage daughters but I still need you to protect me from killer clowns and creepy, dead nuns.” Trini smiled at her and walked up behind her, wrapped her arms around her wife’s torso, and kissed her right cheek. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Rowan watched the interactions between all three couples consisting of her parents, her sister, and her other friends almost longingly. She never really told anyone about it but she kind of wanted someone to protect her from scary movies and kiss her cheek. 

“Oh my god. Mom, Mami we get it you’re so in love and you’re the perfect domestic high school sweethearts, but please we just want to find a movie without me and Ro being reminded for the millionth time how smitten you guys are,” Penelope said exasperated. 

Trini mumbled something about her just being jealous and Kim just chuckled and took Trini’s hand to lead her back to the kitchen to finish their sandwiches and carrots. 

“What about romance?” Josie spoke shy but also hopeful they would allow it.

“Romance, babe? Is this a hint to take you out more often?”

“No Pen it’s not. It’s just your parents being all lovey-dovey made me want to watch something like that in the arms of my amazing girlfriend. Oh, and you know you guys too.” 

“I’m down.”

“Me too. What about The Princess Bride?”

They all agreed and Josie rested her head back on Penelope’s lap, having gotten off of it when Kim and Trini voiced their presence. She laid on her side to face the television. Penelope put her arm on the shoulder that her girlfriend had in the air and reached her hand down to hold Josie’s. It sounds uncomfortable but they were perfectly happy in their position. During the film, Penelope often reached down to play with her girlfriend’s hair. Hope and Lizzie also cuddled back to their original position. 

Rowan watched all of them and thought about how she didn’t have anyone to cuddle with or to hold or even be held by.

Halfway through the movie, Penelope stopped watching the movie to look at Josie. She smiled because she was truly happy with her. Then she looked at Hope and Lizzie. It was obvious those two were happy. She turned towards her sister and her heart dropped. She knew that look.

“Hey, I’ll be right back,” Penelope whispered to Josie. Josie nodded and turned back to the movie though she was curious where she was going. She stood up, careful to not hurt Josie’s neck further. She walked to her sister’s single-seater chair and nodded her head towards the hallway that held their bedrooms at the end. Rowan stood up and followed Penelope. Lizzie and Hope looked at Josie for an explanation but she just shrugged and the three of them faced the TV once again.

“What’s up?” Rowan was leaning against one side of the hallway while Penelope was against the other side. They would often stand in these positions when they were younger after they got a time out for not sharing or not compiling when one of their mothers told them to do something, usually the dishes.

“Are you okay?” Rowan tried to stare back with a confused frown but they both knew it wasn’t convincing Penelope. 

“What do you mean?”

“Rowan, you haven’t had that look on your face since our 14th birthday when Theo Carter kissed Paige Solloway so what’s wrong?” 

Rowan sighed. “Penelope I’m fine. It doesn’t matter” She started to walk away but her sister got a hold of her wrist 

“Please, Ro. I don’t like it when you’re like this. I know you’re not okay and even though I pick on you I just want you to be happy or at least okay.”

“Alright,” she started “now not only do I know you but I know your girlfriend and Mom and Mami. You’ll all probably feel guilty though I can’t say as much about Lizzie.” Penelope was beyond confused. “Sometimes when it’s you and Josie, Hope and Lizzie, and Mom and Mami, I feel a little lonely. Which I know doesn’t make sense because you guys are my family and my friends but spending time with you guys isn’t the problem…” Now most people would still be quite confused but Penelope was Rowan’s sister, her identical twin. She knew her.

“Oh my god, my baby sister is lovesick!”

“I’m not lovesick. I jus-” 

“You're going to sit here and tell me you aren't longing for someone to watch old Disney movies with or to share one of those disgusting carrot smoothies you like with.” Rowan imagined that for a minute and had to admit that that would be nice.

"Okay yes, I want someone."

Penelope grabbed Rowan’s arm and pulled her back to the living room where Josie, Lizzie, and Hope were still watching the movie. She paused the TV. They all turned towards her. 

“Jojo my girlfriend, Lizzie my frenemy, Hope my childhood best friend we are all making my sister feel awful.” The three girls on the loveseat and the couch were confused but Rowan was only annoyed.

“I don’t feel awful. I said lonely but it’s fine and you guys are fine too.” Rowan didn’t necessarily want everyone to know this information but she knew Penelope and eventually probably the other three would just try to help her.

Josie asked, “What’s going on?”

“Rowan gets lonely when she hangs out with all of us so I think we should find her someone.” Penelope grinned at the girls.

“Someone?”

“Yeah a boyfriend or a girlfriend or a non-binary partner,” Penelope said.

Rowan shook her head left and right. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea Pen.” When they all looked at her for an explanation, she sighed for like the millionth time since she sat down to find a movie to watch. “I just don’t want to sit here with you guys shouting out names cause one you don’t know all the people that go to my school and two…” The first thing was true, they didn’t know pretty much anyone from Rowan’s except her friend Elisia. The Hart-Gomez girls went to different high schools because Rowan went to a school where she could pursue her love for writing and Penelope went to their home school with Josie, Lizzie, and Hope. 

“Two?” Hope took this time to break her silence. 

“There may or may not be someone that I might be slightly interested in.” 

Penelope was shocked. Ever since that Theo Carter incident on their birthday, Rowan had never shown any signs of having a crush on anyone. 

“Three questions. Who is it? Do I know them? And why didn’t you tell me,” Penelope asked.

“I didn’t tell you because it doesn’t matter and it’s never gonna happen and no you don’t know him.”

“Him?” Josie asked.

Another sigh from Rowan. “His name’s Brandon and we sit next to each other in computer science.” She didn’t particularly like that class but Brandon weirdly made it better. Penelope opened her mouth to speak but Lizzie beat her to it. 

“Brandon Darrow?” Rowan nodded. “I know him. We kinda had one of those fifth-grade relationships but we’re still friends. I follow him on Instagram and I must say the black hair is much better than that blonde mop. I approve.”

“I’m not looking for approval because it doesn’t matter. I’m not going to do anything about it.”

“Why not?” Hope was more compassionate than Penelope or Lizzie and Josie’s one-word contribution to the conversation didn’t show much of what she was feeling.

“I don’t know,” Rowan said. She hadn’t really thought about why she didn’t want to do anything about her crush on Brandon, it just didn’t feel right. Maybe it was because they didn’t fall into the same crowd but even then Penelope and Josie didn’t either. 

“Baby sister,” yes Penelope was one of those people who acted as if they were older than their twin and so was Lizzie, “I can tell you are scared, and honestly I don’t know why. I mean you look exactly like me and even though your fashion sense isn’t necessarily to my taste it can definitely win over some guy from your computer science class.”

That was the problem, she was scared. Scared of rejection. Why? Who knows?

“Alright, I will only agree to whatever you think this is if you tell me some sort of plan.” They sat and thought. Lizzie thought it would be better to pull up Brandon’s Instagram to show those in the room who hadn’t seen him what he looked like. She found a picture of him in black in white but she thought his hair looked the best in that picture. She tended to judge people’s looks in their hair before anything else. It was one of the many reasons she liked Hope.

“He’s cute, Ro,” Josie said with a smile. She had expected Penelope to be offended but she seemed preoccupied. “Pen?”

“I have a plan. Computer science is like coding so if you use that genius head of yours to write some code to make something cute for him then you can ask him out.” They could tell Penelope was proud but Rowan still had some questions.

“How am I going to get it to him?

“Just show it to him in class and then ask him,” Hope said as if it were obvious.

“What should I make?”

“Oh my god, Rowan figure it out yourself. Hold up your end girl.” Penelope was only teasing but it would have meant more if she thought of it herself. 

“Alright, I’ll think about it but for now can we just finish the movie.”

With that the girls settled back into their positions on the couch, a little modified this time. Hope and Lizzie were still entangled together on the loveseat but Penelope had gestured for Rowan to join her and Josie on the couch. She sat in the middle seat with Josie’s head once again on her lap and Rowan leaned on her shoulder. Penelope kissed the top of her sister’s and Rowan looked at the two single-seater chairs. She knew one day she would occupy them with someone. Maybe Brandon or maybe someone else. Maybe soon or maybe not but she knew she would get there with the help of her sister and her friends. One day there would be six of them on these lazy days.


End file.
